


Keep Me Warm

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Maybe Jack Frost isn’t nipping at your nose, but I can do that instead” ;)
Castiel convinces Dean to go for a walk in the woods after school.





	

Castiel Novak laughed as a pile of snow fell off a nearby tree branch and landed directly on his boyfriend’s head. Cas had convinced him to go on a walk in the woods behind their houses after school, but knew Dean was already regretting saying yes.

“Shit!” Dean swore, shaking his head like a wet puppy. He glared at Cas, who let out another loud giggle. “Shut it,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said, another laugh burbling out as another chunk of snow fell down, this time hitting Dean’s face. “You–” he giggled “–you should probably move.”

“Yeah, no, I got that, thanks,” Dean muttered, taking a step to the side of the path they were on. They both glanced up just in time to see a chickadee take off from the branch above Dean and flutter away. “Little asshole,” Dean grumbled.

“It’s just a bird, Dean,” Cas admonished, finally taking pity on his boyfriend and reaching up to brush the half-melted snow out of his hair and off of his face. “Besides,” he continued, “if you had dressed properly for the weather…”

“Ah, don’t give me that,” Dean replied, brushing off Cas’ hand but keeping it in his own. “I don’t need all that stuff. A pair of gloves and a jacket, that’s all I need.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “If you say so. But I gotta say, I’m feeling pretty warm over here with my hat and scarf. Jack Frost won’t be nipping at _my_ nose,” he joked.

Dean smirked and grabbed Cas’ other hand. “Well, maybe Jack Frost isn’t nipping at your nose, but I can do that instead,” he said, leaning in to nudge Cas’ scarf out of the way and giving him a quick peck on the nose.

“Really, Dean?” Cas said. “And you think I’m the dorky one.”

Dean shrugged and moved lower to nip at Cas’ lower lip as well, tugging at it gently with his teeth. “You are,” he said, finally initiating a real kiss. His lips were cold and a little dry, but Castiel quickly reciprocated, every brush of lips warming him slightly more until Dean finally pulled back enough to chuckle.

“Why bring a hat and scarf when I’ve got you to keep me warm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
